lly_yugioh_zelda_comicfandomcom-20200214-history
Shadow Atem
" you shold al ready know it by now I'm you well the Darker half of you"!~Shadow atem telling Atem who he really was. if you want more info about Atem or Yami Yugi click on the links Background once was an evil shadow ruler of the shadow realm 3000 (5000) years ago now want to rule the world by clovering the world in darkness by doing that he has to team up with Ganondorf to do it. his real name is Meta Otum yugioh timeline Believing Yami Yugi was an evil Pharaoh, Rafael targets him to try and take his soul. He manages to lure Yugi into a Duel, but tells him he won't be using "The Seal of Orichalcos". Rafael later plays the card "Exchange", forcing Yami to take that very Magic Card. Yugi instructs that they must not play that card, no matter what. Unfortunately, Yami reaches a point in the Duel where he cannot win without playing it. While he does consider playing it, Yugi objects, to no avail. However, upon playing the Seal, Timeaus automatically leaves Yami's side of the field, as it doesn't co-operate with the Orichalcos. The energies from the Orichalcos cause Yami to turn into a corrupt form of himself that no one's ever seen before, which is revealed when he begins tributing his own monsters in a careless attempt to damage Rafael's Life Points and win, despite Yugi's objections. Rafael uses Yami's strategy against him when he summons "Guardian Eatos", whose ATK increases according to the amount of monsters in the opponent's Graveyard, and defeats Yami. "The Seal of Orichalcos" begins to take Yami's soul, but Yugi decides to sacrifice himself in Yami's place, since the Seal only needs one of their souls (during that time Shadow atem was trying to get out of the shadow realm thew Yami that yami played thethe seal of orichalcos that when shadow atem took over atfer the duel shadow atem left Yami to live his new life as an free man) Yami falls into depression and guilt over what he let happen to Yugi atfer words. (Atem didn't know he had free his own shadow remember his lost his memberies .) LLY timeline & Darklink X Atem Shadow atem comes atfer Atem in (plot A LLY & Plot B DarkXAtem ) Plot A ( LLY ) shadow atem is the son of zorc created by zorc's own shadow powers Atem end up sealing shadow atem to the shadow realm 1st while he was battle along side with Link his new friend ( before skyward sword) than atem seal both Zork & himself atfer zorc killed Link . while link gets recarnained every 100 years Atem was still seal in the puzzle untill someone slove it . 3000 years later Shadow atem was trying to get out of the shadow realm thew Yami that yami played thethe seal of orichalcos that when shadow atem took over atfer the duel shadow atem left Yami to live his new life as an free man but atfer for some time the the seal of orichalcos power was dying that when he seeks to find new power so he seek out ganondorf shadow atem has to beat many tails to be one of them & that when ganondorf gave him the power it was the same power to created darklink but it restore shadow atem that when Shadow atem became his apprentice that when he rank up atfer darklink left ganondorf atfer darklink fount out that ganondorf was using him & send shadow atem atfer him & hunt him down . atfer words Shadow atem took darklink place as leader of the anti-Sages. atfer Link Codered & Atem detfeated Ganondorf ShadowAtem made an offer to Link , CodeRed, & Atem to fight him so he can give the conatsion to an lock to an door. that he gave it to Princess Zelda. Shadow Atem almost gave LLY the final blow but, Link, Codered & Atem detfeated Shadow Atem . atfer words he epase. Shadow Atem will plots he revenge on Link ,Codered & Atem . Shanon deathknox Shanon deathknox is his secert id as an jubivle from jubvi school & was out of that school. he onces did this to Atem to fool him that he wasn't an trader to everyone & he wanted to help save everyone from ShadowAtem . Atem trust him but, an few days later shanon show Atem that he realy was Shadow Atem the voice i would pick for Shadow Atem i pick is Dan green to do him with a rage voice. Shadow Atem hated Atem (before the change of LLY 2k12 or 2k13) Shadow atem portrayed as a Evil,Gothic,Sadistic,sociopsychopath & very rageful counterpart of Atem. Atem & Shadow Atem hated each other just like Link & DarkLink in zelda games Atem hates him for ruiend everyones lifes , hurting is friends or what Shadow atem tries to killed him. Shadow Atem hates Atem for traping him, the death of his father & his Master or Atem defeat him. these 2 are like the rivals for neverending cycle of good & evil. Lists of his Enemies *LLY Members (Link, Codered, & Atem) *DarkLink /Khalek *Zelda *Leon & John Wayne Jr. *Misty Darka *Tammy Darka ( even know Tammy dosn't know that Shadow atem is a bad guy ) *The 7 Sages & Oracle Sages *Seto (Shanon deathknox only) *Megra (Shanon deathknox only) *Yugi *& more people Plot B (DarkLink X Atem) for infor go to darklink page theme his theme is line in the sand By Motorhead Trivia #there alot of evil Atem out there but, shadow atem is my villian oc for the Ygo/Loz crossover #he was base off of DarkLink #there no birthdate set up for him yet #in the DarkLink XAtem Rp he is an Sadistic Seme but in LLY hes Biosexal #He hate DarkLink in the end in both LLY & DarkLink X Atem #its unknow what happen to Shadow atem Atfer Atem use the seal of orichalcos but there will be a comic how he join Ganondorf. Category:LLY chatcers Category:Shadow Category:Royalty Category:Demons Category:Look alikes